Fates Reversed
by Ambernightdazer416
Summary: AU: Sasuke is the Hero of the Hidden Leaf, and most likely going to become a Hokage. Meanwhile, Naruto wants to destroy the Leaf for sealing the Nine-Tails in him and murdering his clan. Sasuke the reincarnation of Asura, Naruto the reincarnation of Indra, Madara the First Hokage, Danzo the Third, Orochimaru the Fifth, Obito still alive and a leaf shinobi...what's not to like?


**I've wanted to write this story since Naruto envisioned he and Sasuke switching roles. So here it is...**

"Speech."

'Thoughts.'

'My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm the hero of the Hidden Leaf Village, Pain of the Akatsuki, is no more. Everyone likes me, but then again, they already loved me since birth. My father was the Fourth Hokage, and I've been treasured throughout the village since birth. My clan is flourishing. I'm probably going to be the next Hokage after Orochimaru steps down from being the Fifth Hokage, or maybe I'll do it after that guy Obito becomes the Sixth Hokage? But I only regret one thing, not being able to save my brother from the hands of a most terrifying foe. Itachi Uchiha served the village until his death, but he died only at the hands of my closest friend, and my greatest enemy, Naruto Uzumaki.'

'My name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it or not. I'm one of the last two members of my clan, or at least, I could have not been. I'm a criminal, one of the most powerful missing-nin in existence, but I couldn't care less about that. I live with only one goal in life, destroy the Hidden Leaf Village. I used to be a loyal, blinded shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, but now I see the truth. Ever since the creation of the village by the First Hokage, Madara Uchiha and the Second Hokage, Izuna Uchiha, the village always favored the Uchiha clan. I on the other hand, am just a dumb prison for the Nine-Tails, and that's their first mistake. Their second mistake was sending the Uchiha clan to murder my clan, so many years ago, and their third one... I'd say it was murdering my father, I found out all of this from the Third Hokage, Danzo Shimura before I slit his throat in darkness about a year ago. I used to have friends, and even the slightest of love, but my love is dead, my friends are gone. Only one fool clings onto me, that bastard Sasuke Uchiha, he really needs to just stay out of my business and go to hell.'

The Hidden Leaf Village sustained a lot of damage from Pain's Invasion, but luckily Sasuke managed to defeat him and the village was slowly repairing itself. The Akatsuki was really low on members now, the only ones remaining were Kisame Hoshigaki and the odd plant member, Zetsu. The Five Kages were going to have a meeting to discuss how to deal with the Akatsuki, but what they weren't aware of is Naruto Uzumaki was coming with his team, Karin Uzumaki, the other last of the Uzumaki clan, as well as a reanimated Sasori and Rin Nohara whom were revived using his newly-gained reanimation jutsu from an anonymous benefactor in the Land of Shadows.

Previously, Naruto had also tricked the Akatsuki into making him a member so he could steal the Tailed Beasts from them, but only managed to steal Isobu from the Gedo Statue and reseal it within the reanimated Rin. Now Naruto headed through the cold wasteland of the land of iron ready to kill Orochimaru for previously leading the Uchiha to slaughter his clan, alongside Danzo, who was already dead.

Meanwhile...

Sasuke Uchiha traveled to the Land of Iron as well knowing that Naruto was going to be there as well and also to convince the Five Kage to not brand Naruto a missing-nin. He was with Obito Uchiha and Yamato for backup if he needed it. Obito had a score to settle with Naruto as well for killing his teammate Kakashi Hatake, and reanimating his other teammate Rin and turning her into a criminal as well. Unfortunately, the Raikage stopped him before he made it. It wasn't pretty to see the Kages at war. Sasuke really wished he could stop that, but the kages weren't interested in letting years of conflict go so easily.

As the Kages were ready to get the meeting underway, many guards stood around the building. The host, Mifune began to speak, as Naruto invaded the building. The Nine-Tails within him was about to let loose, there was going to be a slaughter.

 **I know the first chapter is a little short, but this is just introductory. I'll consider how many people like this story before continuing. The more likes, the more likely chance I continue this story. Reviews are highly appreciated.**


End file.
